Code 942
by irollam
Summary: Get all the 6th and 7th year girls together and tell them Code 942! Ginny calls for quick action when she learns that Harry's after her. GinnyHarry
1. Chapter 1 Code 942

"Oh, Ginny!"

I groaned, Parvati was prancing toward me, what joyful news could she be bringing me?

"Ginny!" she darted past me and wheeled around, coming almost nose to nose with me.

Okay, personal bubble invaded.

She backed up, "Gin! Guess what? Harry's looking for you," she giggled the kind of giggle that makes my skin crawl, but her words hit home.

"Harry? Oh no, you have to help me!" I turned frantic.

She looked bewildered, "Why?"

"Just distract him, like, now!"

She fluttered her eyelashes excitedly.

I mentally smacked myself "NO, not that way! Just use spells or something, in fact, you could get all the 6th and 7th year girls together and tell them 'code 942!'"

Comprehension dawned on her face, "942? Are you sure, that drastic?"

"Yes! Now go!"

She ran off down the corridor, waving her wand in a complex pattern.

Great. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do!

I whipped out my wand and did a quick Disillusionment Charm on myself. I snuck off though the oncoming hall traffic.

Luckily it was a Saturday and I had no homework to do, I was planning for rest and relaxation. Now Harry had to go and mess it all up!

I knew exactly why he wanted to talk to me, but why did he have to ask me today?

Maybe I wouldn't have to face him at all; maybe the girls could hold him up! Just then, I walked into the seventh floor corridor and slipped into the Room of Requirement.

Perfect. The room had shifted itself into the perfect hideout. It was a cool green apple color and the furniture was white leather. The best thing about the room was the east wall. It was a blown-up version of the Marauder's Map. Thinking about the map made me remember another useful feature of the Room of Requirement. The Marauder's Map can't find you when you're in it.

_So Harry can't find me. How convenient. _

Suddenly, and alarm went off on my wand, Parvati's voice echoed through it.

"He is through the first line of defenses and heading toward the Charms Corridor. Hermione and Lavender, ready the catapults!"

I removed my Disillusionment Charm and settled on one of the white armchairs.

I smiled evilly to myself; this should be, shall we say, _interesting_.


	2. Chapter 2 Synonym?

**Grrrrrrrr. I think computers HATE me. So sorry I havn't updated. (stupid computer), but here's chapter 2.**

**Oh, and thanks to my 3 reviewers:**

**Celebrytie Foraire**  
**jazzybabe7**  
**AsparagusZeTurkey**  
** Love your name by the way!**

**So... anyone else want to review?? Puppy dog pout**

**Pweese:o)**

**Ok, here's the chappie.**

**Dun da da dun!!!!**

* * *

**Code 942**

Harry's POV

I jammed a hard left and made a hairpin turn, weaving around the spells and curses. It was easy as swimming through mud. Which is, obviously, pretty hard to do. Okay, I admit it; my opponents knew my every weakness. They expected my every move, and knew exactly when I would zig, zag, and dodge.

I guess I should have expected it though; my rivals had grown up with me for seven years. With the smarts of Hermione, the strategic skills of Parvati, and the quick-thinking of Ginny, the 6th and 7th year girls could almost defeat me. Almost, that is, to the point of me seeking reinforcements.

"Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, go through the secret passageway and try to head them off on the fourth floor!" they surged ahead of me and disappeared into a side-hall. I glanced upward and caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson throwing a hex at me. I flew (ran sort of fast) past it only to be met by Hannah Abbot's burst of flame.

I quickly darted though a tapestry and collapsed into the tunnel behind it, or, I guess you could say, onto the floor of the tunnel.

Okay, maybe I was a little tired. Or exhausted, worn-out, weary, drained, tired, sapped, weak, and any other synonym that you can find in the thesaurus for the word "tired."

Why is the word "synonym" so hard to spell, err, think? You would think people could come up with an easier way to spell S-Y-N-O-N-Y-U-M. Oh, wait I just spelled it wrong!

Anyway, I was tired. So I was thinking to myself, "I wish that I had a piece of paper with a map of Hogwarts on it that would show, with little dots, where people are actually standing in real life." Then it hit me, the Marauders' Map. I guess that it's a good thing that I carry it around in my pocket every single place that I go. Well, except the shower. I still haven't really learned how to do a water-proofing spell. If you really wanted to know how to do that sort of thin, you should ask Hermione about it. I mean it's the same fundamentals as-

Oh, sorry, back to topic. So I pulled out my handy-dandy, Marauders' Map and gazed in wonder at the armed forces that were spread around the school. I know, that doesn't make sense, but every one of those girls knew at least 6 years worth of magic. The one girl that I couldn't find was Ginny.

I double checked, nope. I could not see a small dot label "Ginny Weasley." So there was only one place that she could be, The Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3 Doorknobs Will Attack!

**Hi There! I am finally back after a long bout of Writer's Block. I was cured by the same person's review, that I now dedicate this chapter: WinnieThaPoo92 !!!!!! **

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Here's a pop quiz:

What do you do when you are alone, bored, and hiding from The Boy Who Lived/The Chosen One/The One Who Wouldn't Die/The Guy Who Conqueror/The Person That Has A Lot of Stupid Titles?

Plan your next evil plot. (Mwahahaha!!!)

Catch up on homework. (Blah.)

Think of all the ways to prank Malfoy. (5647 ways.)

Or... sit around writing pointless quizzes.

So, obviously, I was bored. By now you're (yes, I'm to the point of talking to myself,) wondering several things.

Why is Harry looking for our beautiful champion?

Why are the 6th and 7th year girls hiding her?

Why are the (Insert rude word here) Slytherins helping them?

What is Code 942?

And why, why, why does it reek so bad in the Room of Requirement?

I'll start with the most obvious question, "What is Code 942?"

Code 942, my dear friends, is none other than-

CREAK! BOOM! Clang! Drip, drip. Buzz, buzz.

Uh oh! I looked over at the western wall and saw a small door forcing its way through the wall. It was dark brown and was totally out-of-sync with the color scheme; only a boy would pick such a hideous shade. I could guess who that boy was; he must have gotten past all of the defenses. It was time for Plan 849OOW, _run_!

I bolted from my white leather chair and silently asked the Room for an emergency exit. It provided immediately and I began climbing up the spiral staircase that now occupied a fourth of the Room. I didn't know where it led to, and I didn't know fast I could climb it. The one thing I knew for sure, was that the ugly brown door had just opened, revealing a pair of emerald eyes.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I hurtled past the fourth flaming house-elf hat and knew that Hermione was all over this one.

The girls had rigged 5 catapults to shoot at random moments, unfortunately, random moments, like the exact second when I bent down to tie my shoe, could be dangerous. _Must get to __Room of Requirement._ I thought scatter-brainedly (Yes, I made up my own word.)

I was running, I had broken through their defenses, and was now darting through the corridors. I need to start training for these kinds of situations; all this chasing Ginny business was really exhausting.

I almost missed the door to the Room, I was running so fast. There it was, all innocent-looking. I seized the doorknob and wrenched it open, or I kind of wrenched the doorknob off. Okay, this is not good.

As I stared dejectedly at the dark brown door, I realized that there was no way I would be able to force my way in. Suddenly, about three yards to the left of the door, a silver doorknob began to sprout.

I was confused? (Hence the questions mark.) How can doorknobs sprout? I mean, they aren't alive, are they? Maybe, they are part of a secret conspiracy! They are actually sentient beings trying to take over the world. They listen to everything we say, and are going to use our secrets against us!

I peered down at the brass conspirator that I was holding. I looked it in the eye, er, the keyhole, and said, "You'll never take over the world, not while I have my magic!"

Professor McGonagall walked down the hall, eying me suspiciously. As she passed me, she said out of the corner of her mouth "Afternoon Potter, afternoon Doorknob."

I thought about it for a second and realized that I was being ridiculous. I set the doorknob on the floor, gently, and walked over to its silver relative. It was just sticking out of the wall, attached to no door. So, with no idea of what to do, I grasped the doorknob firmly, and turned it slowly to the right.

A secret passageway, hidden in the wall, slowly opened. I stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind me. The passage was pitch-black, so I took out my wand and muttered "_Lumos_."

I walked cautiously forward, straight into a rake, a frying pan, and a hornet's nest. It was a painful experience. The noise echoed off the walls and I realized (I was doing a lot of that today,) that I was standing right in front of a door. I guessed that I was now in the Room of Requirement, because the color of the door was my absolute favorite color, it matched anything.

I slowly opened the awesome door and stepped into a blinding light. I was just in time to see a flash of gorgeous red hair racing up a spiral stair case.

_Ginny._ I surged forward, and began to chase her up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay, how was it?**

**I tried to make it quite a bit longer than my other chaps.**

**What was your favorite part?**

**What can I do better? (Please be nice!)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Review!**

**:o)**

**irollam (!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Up

**I can tell that you're like: No way, she updated!**

**It's true! I updated, (finally) it's been so long, I bet that you don't remember the plot!**

**Oh well. Thats just the way I roll, to quote a song I like, I can't type anything at a set time. I can only really get in my "zone" when I do it on a whim.**

**Today, TheEsmeCullen was like, I'm going update my story and suddenly I said "So am I."**

**So here it is. I can't even try to make up an excuse for the loooooong wait. Sorry!**

**This chapter may seem... different than all my other chaps, it felt more, serious to me. But this is the longest chapter I have ever posted on so be thankful. (this is also the longest Author's note I have ever done.) **

**I don't want to keep you any more so, dun da dun!**

**Here is the 4th chapter of _Code 942_:**

**:o)**

**irollam**

**

* * *

Ginny's POV**

Harry's here. Harry's here. Harry's here. Oh wow. I haven't seen him for 24 hours. Not since… well, you know. Now I'm feeling guilt. I mean, what kind of girlfriend springs Code 942 on her boyfriend?

But I have better things to think about, like, running maybe? Once I got on the spiral staircase, I ran up, and up, and up. Man, this is sure one long staircase. And the whole time I can hear the footsteps and gasping of my pursuer.

"Ginny!" he calls and I almost stop. Then I remember my situation and I keep on running. Now, you would think that Harry would be much faster than me and could catch me quickly. Whatever. I've had years of experience, running from older brothers with rats in their hands, running away from the scene of a crime ahemprankahem so as not to be caught, etc.

"Ginny, why are you doing this? Will you please just talk to me? What did I do wrong?" He yells up to me and I feel guiltier and guiltier.

Then… the stairs stop. That's just what happens, the stairs stop. And so does the Room. There's nothing. Just blank, white space. No walls, no floor, which leaves me to wonder how I'm standing, nothing. But whatever it is, it's awesome.

Harry runs up behind me and I dart forward just a bit, turning away from him so he doesn't see my face.

"What is this?" he wonders aloud, forgetting that he was chasing me. We both jump suddenly as the stairs which we ran up disappear. I silently wish for a way out. Nothing happens. So I sit down on the ground, with my back toward Harry, as he walks forward, trying to find an exit, or anything really.

Finally, just as I'm running out of things to think about, he sits down next to me. I turn my face away from him. I can imagine his expression as he looked at me and said,

"What's wrong?"

I know that I have to answer him, and that there is no escaping this time.

"I didn't want you to see," my voice has gotten more nasally than before.

"You didn't want me to see what?" he said, his voice overflowing with concern.

I slowly turn to face him, revealing my… abnormality.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I ran after her, my thoughts filled only of her. A little voice in the back of my head (I had never noticed it before, maybe it was a result of being exposed to the doorknob?) argued with my resolution catch up with her.

_She running because she doesn't want to see you_

Well that doesn't make sense.

_She's mad at you._

Why, though? Did I forget her birthday or something?

_She doesn't love you._

That is where I had to put my foot down. But doing that made me trip. After falling down a feet, I got back up and continued the chase. Of course she loved me? What's not to love?

I paused for one second to mentally slap myself in the face for being so shallow. Am I always that way? I s that why the doorknob voice thought that she wasn't in love with me?

"Ginny!" I shout because I want her to stop. I want to hear her voice and hear her reassure me that I'm not shallow. But maybe that's selfish. Is that the reason?

_You made a mistake._

That must be why. I did something wrong. Something she didn't like. But, what did I do? I can't bear this. What if I forgot to brush my teeth and she was disgusted by me? THIS IS AGONY!

"Ginny, why are you doing this? Will you please just talk to me? What did I do wrong?"

I know that she's not going to answer me even before I ask the question. I wish I just knew why.

Suddenly, her frantic footsteps stop. It scares me and I run faster, needing to make sure that she was alright. As I come to the top of the stairs, I stop dead. It was like the Room of Requirement just, ran out.

"What is this?" I say, nervous and scared. Then I heard a shlooping sound as the stairs blinked out of existence. We are trapped. This gets odder and odder.

Ginny sat down on the floor, was it called a floor if nothing was there? I take one glance at her, but she won't even _look_ at me. I walk around searching for a wall or a way out that I knew wasn't there.

I come and sit next to her.

_It's your fault. _

Is it?

"What's wrong?" I feel the need to say something, this seemed the easiest question.

I expect her to say something like, _it's you, you are what's wrong. _She says something I didn't see coming.

"I didn't want you to see." I am, to say the least, surprised. So I say:

"You didn't want me to see what?"

And then she turned and looked at me, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know, I know. Sorry! I was gonna put in the whole reason for Code 942 in this chappie, but it already seemed so long!**

**Sorry again!**

**:o)**

**irollam**

**PS ( I will write faster with lots of reviews, thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Charms Notes

**Hello. Please excuse any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter as much as I own a purple-spotted elephant.**

_

* * *

_

**Ginny's POV**

I turn.

And wait….

And wait… for the scream of horror that I know is coming. That's how it was when Lavender and Hermione saw it for the first time.

* * *

How long ago was that? Was it really just yesterday? It seems like years ago, but in this instant, I can remember it very clearly… we were in the library….

I walked into the library, heading straight to the cluster of tables where I knew Hermione was tutoring Lavender. I collapsed onto the chair next to Lavender. Though she was the gossip queen, I considered her a friend (kind of).

Hermione seemed to be delved deep into the Transfiguration book that she was teaching Lavender about, but Lavender simply looked bored, she was using her wand to curl her hair.

Wisely not asking Hermione what she was reading, my eyes wandered around looking for something to occupy my time. Most of the school was in Hogsmeade today, strolling down the streets, buying sweets, all the usual activities.

Why was I not in Hogsmeade? Hermione volunteered me to help with _spew_, (Ginny It's not _spew_, it's S.P.E.W!)

I brightened considerably as I realized that Harry would be back soon and my stomach got all fuzzy, how it always gets when I think about him. Sigh.

It was then that I noticed _The Book_. It lay about three inches from my left hand, something about it was… invigorating.

I picked it up and opened it, not hearing Hermione's sudden cry of alarm.

"Ginny! Don't -"

Her call was too late. As I turned the first page, a cool breeze washed over my face, making me shiver. Before I could read the printed text in it, Hermione grabbed it out of my hands and slammed it shut on the table.

A peculiar feeling was spreading across my face. Hermione and Lavender gazed at me in horror. My face began to feel waxy and hot, suddenly with a loud pop, large zits broke out all over my skin. They spread out, forming lines and then, I knew what had happened.

I watched Hermione and Lavender mouth the word as they read it. F-R-E-A-K.

I jump up superfastlike and run to my dormitory, Lavender and Hermione right behind me. Thank goodness that everyone's gone. I quickly search through my belongings pulling out a hand mirror. I looked at myself and paled. It looked much worse than I had imagined.

"Hermione! What did you do to that book!" I pointed to the offensive object that she clutched in her arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny! This is _The Book_. I call it Charms Notes." She said it very reverently, " It's a book filled with everyone and everything about them. I know their crushes, their favorite color of socks, their favorite type of Indian fish, and so on."

"Hermione, do you know what you have created? It's a WMD!"

She stared at me blankly.

"A weapon of mass destruction?" I said, wondering why I knew the muggle phrase while she had no clue, "But, back to my problem." I pointed at my visage, remembering with growing dread my "labeling."

"Well, I used the same curse on Charms Notes that was used on the D.A. list. If you remember Marietta Edgecombe, the curse is pretty permanent if you don't know the counter-curse, which luckily, I do."

I stared at her in a "you're my savior!" kind of look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um, okay," she cleared her throat, _"Turpis Visio"_

I closed my eyes in anticipation. When Hermione and Lavender gasped, I opened my eyes, expecting to be cured.

I held up the mirror and dropped it in complete and absolute horror. My skin had turned purple and my zits had become neon yellow.

I think I fainted.

When I woke up from my ugly-induced swooning session, Lavender was waving her wand over me, muttering random words.

"I can get any of my usual glamour spells to work! It's so frustrating!" she started crying and Hermione, being her tutor/councilor, started comforting her and giving her a pep talk.

Just then, Parvati walked in. She spotted my face, whipped her wand out and cast a very powerful charm.

"_Sum Pulchellus!"_

I gazed at her hopefully and was disappointed when she began to sob uncontrollably. Hermione transfer her pep talk to Parvati.

"So what am I going to do, Hermione?"

"Well, I'll go look up the counter-curse in the library and you can just… sit here. Tomorrow is Saturday, so why don't you just go to the Room of Requirement and… um… take a vacation?"

I glared at her, silently fuming. "What about Harry?" I realized in alarm.

"Um… tell him that you are… er… sleeping?"

I burned holes into her with my glare.

"I don't know, Ginny! Think of something! I need to go to the library!" she ran away fast, dragging the makeup smeared Lavender and Parvati behind her.

My glare had never been so scorching.

* * *

**Sorry that there is no Harry's POV, I am simply too busy.**

**End of Quarter is on Fri. so I might not be able to get a chappie in till the 15th or 16th. If I recive 10 reviews by Tuesday night, I will try VERY hard to update on Saturday. Seriously people, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**I will give you an "Imaginary Wii" if you review before Wednesday!**

**I am sleep deprived, so**

**Adios!**

**:o)**

**irollam**

**PS sorry if i spelled adios wrong!**


	6. Boom!

**Ginny's POV**

Before my hair had settled against my face after being jolted by my turning head, I had studied Harry's eyes very carefully. Now, about 15 seconds later, I am starting to get a tad bit bored. Where is the anticipated screaming, the grossed out expression? The only thing that seems to register on Harry's face is surprise. Suddenly, his face changes into a burning expression that I have only ever seen on the faces of the Weasley women. I just knew that this would happen. He's repulsed and angry that he's had to chase me down half the school.

To my complete and total surprise, I find his faded red lips pressed against my unnatural purple ones. Not understanding, I pull away and stare at him, extremely confused.

"Harry?"

Now his eyes are the ones looking through mine and I feel as if I should turn away again, to hide my cursed appearance.

"Who did this to you?!" his quiet anger scares me for a moment, but then the Weasley in me bit back.

"What is that supposed to mean? Yeah, I'm hideous and all but do you really think I would be stuck in this blank room if someone had done this to me? No, I am quite capable to take care of myself, thank you very much, and if someone had cursed me like this I would be out there, blasting that someone into next Tuesday!" In the middle of my rant, I had taken to pacing and throwing my hands in the air, Harry was watching them carefully, probably remembering the curses I could inflict with a wand clutched in them.

I huff and sit down on the bone-white floor of the room that shouldn't exist. Harry moves over to me and looks at me full in the face. I flinch a little, thinking how this whole ordeal proved that I was just what my face proclaimed me to be. Harry oh-so-gently raises his hand until his fingers hover just above my bad case of yellow acne. I find myself close to tears, wanting to hug him and to not look disgusting.

"So you never did say how this happened," his voice became rough and unbearably attractive, filled with concern.

"I opened one of Hermione's books," that statement seems to clear up all confusion because Harry groans and rolls up the sleeve of his robe, exposing a badly burned elbow. I look at him in disbelief.

"I borrowed_ Hogwarts, A History_," he gives me a bemused look and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I see. I opened_ Charms Notes_ and --" My confession was interrupted by a gasp.

"You," Harry gulps, "_Opened Charms Notes_!"

I answer dryly, "Yeah, and then Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender tried to fix it." I gesture at my obvious problem.

"But Ginny," and then hearing him say my name gives me chills, "Why did you try to hide from me? And why did all the girls help you?"

I teeter on the edge of a cliff in my mind, trying to decide if I should tell him the best kept secret at Hogwarts. Well, we aren't going anywhere for a while and he does deserve it...

"Code 942," I say bluntly, and I tried not to wince as I said it. This had better not leave this room.

"What is Code 942?" Harry asks and I close my eyes to think about how to say this.

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were smart witches," I dove into the history, summarizing as much as I could, "Over time they realized that embarrassment could hurt girls just as well as a jinx. After studying the young ladies that they taught magic to, they found that girls are more embarrassed when they don't have 'backup,' so to speak. They formulated a special ward that is undetectable to all males, but that protects all girls. When your embarrassment reaches a certain level, every girl in Hogwarts is ready to protect you, no matter who they are, our best friend or worst enemy.

"Code 942 is essentially the core of the ward, it offers the most protection. When Code 942 is activated, there is no stopping us. And I needed protection." I end on an obvious note to gauge Harry's reaction.

Though his mouth was not quite gaping, his jaw had defiantly dropped. From what point though? The realization that girls could have that sort of pact, or the fact that I needed security? The latter, proved to be correct.

"Why didn't just tell me about the curse? I just don't understand that."

"Well," I pronounce, stating the obvious, "I was really embarrassed. You would be too if you looked like the Giant Squid with 'freak' written on your face."

"Ginny," (And I melted on the inside again), "You do not look like the Giant Squid. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met, and I think that purple looks wonderful with your hair."

I giggle. "Well that just proves how much you know about color coordination."

We leaned in for a kiss. And then the world, or at least the blank room that we were in, exploded.

* * *

**Hi. What can I say? I'm sorry and I'm definatly back.**

**Here's where my plot idea launches into the unknown. I hope that you got some questions answered.**

**I love you guys for sticking with me!!**

**:o)**

**irollam**


End file.
